


Beautiful Lady

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Confused Carm, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets her wisdom teeth pulled and is hopped up on painkillers. This is the end result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lady

As Carmilla came to she noticed two things. The first was that her mouth felt really, really dry. And the second was the Gorgeous woman sitting next to her. She was so beautiful Carmilla couldn’t even believe she was really seeing her. _Is she really even real?_

 

 

Carmilla opened and closed her mouth several time before managing to say, “Are you real?” The chuckle that escaped her lips was the most beautiful thing Carmilla had ever heard. She watched as a smile spread across the woman's lips and she said, “Yes, I’m real.”

 

Carmilla felt relief flood her system as she realized that this goddess in human form was real. And that she actually might have a chance with her. _Let’s just hope she’s single._

 

Carmilla smiled her most charming smile and said, “Are you single?” The woman covered her hand with her mouth and her shoulders shook slightly. Carmilla’s face dropped. She was laughing. At her. Did she have something on her face? Now that she thought about it she couldn’t exactly feel her face. Why was that?

 

Carmilla watched as the beautiful lady pulled her hand away and said, “No, I’m not single. I’m engaged.” Oh. Well that sucked. Carmilla looked at her and mumbled, “So, who is he?” Because it had to be a guy, right? Right!? The woman shook her head and said a smile on her lips, “Actually, I’m engaged to a girl.”Carmilla felt like she could have jumped for joy if her body didn’t feel so heavy.

 

“What’s she like?” Carmilla immediately regretted saying that before Laura smiled and said, “Well, thats kind of hard to say.” The goddess scratched her cheek and said, “She can be pretty intense at times and she’s also got this really bad habit of making sarcastic comments when she’s uncomfortable. She enjoys verbally abusing others and has a sharp tongue.”

 

Carmilla looked at the woman saying, “She sounds horrible.” The woman laughed at that and Carmilla could only wonder why. When she regained her ability to breath she smiled and said, “I guess some people might say that about her but in reality she’s actually really sweet. Like a big teddy bear. She can be intense at times but she’s really just trying to seem like this cool, mysterious person. I think its cute.”

 

Carmilla found this person's personality to be utterly confusing. She furrowed her brows and said, “I wanna meet her. What’s her name?” A smile graced the woman’s lips as she said, “Her name is Carmilla Karnstein.”

 

Carmilla’s mind came to a complete halt as the weight of what she said settled. Her name was Carmilla Karnstein. Right? It was. So she was engaged to the goddess in human form sitting next to her? Carmilla looked at the woman and said, “I’m engaged to you?” The woman smiled and said, “Yep. Laura Hollis. Soon to be Laura Karnstein.”

 

Carmilla flopped against the headrest and said, “Wow. I did really good for myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> If You have an Idea for a story that you would like me to write you can send me an ask on my Tumblr @ http://otaku-tribe.tumblr.com/ which I will post to both my writing blog @ http://otaku-tribewritingblogg.tumblr.com/ and my main blog.


End file.
